


Buttons and Zippers

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, MSR, zip me prompt response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: zip me prompt response
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Buttons and Zippers

Zip me

His hands are shaking, he's never been so nervous in all his life. Scully stands right in front of him looking at his reflection in the full length mirror. He fastens the tiny buttons that cascade down her back. He never thought this would happen, didn’t dare to believe that his beautiful brillant partner would do something as reckless as this. But here she is, in front of him in a knee length blue lace dress trying not to cry and ruin her perfect makeup. It was rushed of course it was, but she survived cancer. She was still here and suddenly he knew more than anything what he wanted out of life. He wanted to move forward, he wanted to be able to tell her everyday exactly how much better his life was because she was in it. He fumbles with the last tiny button as Scully fingers grasp a bundle of white roses with beautiful blue ribbon wrapped around them. He coughs a little, locks eyes with her once more in the mirror and gives her a shaky smile. He fiddles with his matching blue tie. 

“Nervous?” she asks and he can see her wringing the life out of the flowers while his fingers brush up the open lace back. 

He chuckles and gives her a little smile, one of those reassuring ones that he would give her through the years in the hospital. 

“Lots of tiny buttons on this. Gonna be really annoying later.” 

He can’t help but waggle his eyebrows at her. She laughs at him in the mirror and leans back against him, he brushes one of curls off her shoulder to kiss her skin there. Her eyes close as his lips linger. He kisses her again on the cheek. She moves forward to allow him more time to button up the back of her wedding dress. 

“Did you zip me?” She asks. 

“What do you mean there are just all these buttons?” he stares at the back of the integrated lace with the soft buttons that add some character to the simple dress. 

She laughs again and takes his hand up to her mouth to press a kiss as he quizzically looks at her face in the mirror with his and the back of her dress. 

“Those are just decorative. There is a zipper and you just pull it up.” she states 

“You couldn’t have mentioned that 15 minutes ago while I was fumbling around back here like an idiot?” he isn’t angry. 

She smirks, shaking her head as more curls fall forward from the pearl barrett she wears. 

“I thought the buttons might you know help you calm down.” 

“I was calm and excited until I thought this whole thing would be called off because you didn’t want to marry someone who couldn’t handle 50 tiny buttons in a moment of heightened stress.”

“Mulder I’ve seen you stressed, I’ve seen you burned out, angry, broken.” she turns as he finds the zipper and slides it up easily. She wraps her arms around his neck. “But I’ve never seen anyone look at me the way you do. I’ve never seen anyone love me so fearlessly, trust me so completely, value me and respect me. You Fox Mulder have nothing to be nervous about I’m pretty anxious and excited to get this over with too.”

“You had some good vows going there for a minute, you might want to leave out the ready to get this over with part though.” 

She slaps his arm playfully. “Oh but Mulder, I know what comes after.” She leans up giving him a long deep kiss as his hands slide down her back. Fuck always right in her own way his Scully. The after is what this is all about and he grins widely against her lips knowing that it’s just a zipper standing in his way.


End file.
